


you can hear it in the silence.

by snugglyduckling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyduckling/pseuds/snugglyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marry me, Bitty."</p><p>The words cut through the stillness in the bedroom. It felt so right in Jack's mouth, like the words had been trapped on the tip of his tongue for years. "Marry me, Bitty," he thought. "Bake pies in that kitchen forever and wake up with me every single morning and come to all my games--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from taylor swift's "you are in love."

The sun was only just coming up when Jack's alarm went off, an annoying ring piercing through the peaceful stillness of his bedroom. His eyes flew open as he quickly reached over with one arm to hit the off button, the other staying wrapped around Bitty's waist. 

Jack watched his boyfriend, who, thankfully, hadn't woken up, the only sign of disturbance being a small nuzzle against Jack's chest and a little sigh (Jack felt his heart skip a beat-- he fell further in love with this boy every second). The rays of light that were just starting to come through the window fell on the bed, illuminating their tangled figures and putting a golden halo in Bitty's hair. It would be the perfect photo, really, what his old photography professor would call, "a stunning composition." The soft lighting, the small smile on his face solidifying the peaceful tone, the solid white background of the sheets creating a negative space for Bittle's figure to contrast-- but none of that was a good enough reason for Jack to get up and ruin the air of peace in the room. He wouldn't risk disturbing Bitty for a picture (besides, he'd have plenty of other mornings to commit this scene to memory). 

The thought put a small smile on Jack's face as he began to run his fingers through Bitty's hair. Sure, maybe he was getting a bit ahead of himself-- he hadn't even asked yet-- but he bought a ring four months in, and he intended to use it, at some point. 

He would have asked back when he bought the ring. He probably would have asked earlier than that, even, but the time was never right and Bitty definitely wasn't ready. 

Probably. 

He never mentioned it, at least. 

Jack had never been the best at reading people. It was completely possible that Bitty had been dropping hints all this time that Jack just wasn't picking up on. 

Sure, Bitty had cried when one of his childhood friends got engaged, and, sure, he'd been discussing wedding cakes with Lardo a couple weeks ago, and, sure, Four Weddings took up about 30% of the space on the DVR--

The feeling of Bitty shifting against his chest grounded him. It was too early to be worrying about such small details. Besides, he had to get up for his run in 15 minutes anyway, and then he could overthink all he wanted. 

Jack planted a kiss on top of Bitty's head, the smell of Jack's own shampoo making the corners of his mouth turn up. It was all too easy to imagine living the rest of his life like this. Bitty's singing waking him up from the shower in the morning, constantly having the smell of baked goods fill his apartment, coming home after roadies to a familiar face rather than Skype's home screen. It was something his 18 year old self would have never imagined himself having. The domesticity of it all made Jack smile. 

He absentmindedly began rubbing a thumb over the skin of Bittle's shoulder, the sounds of their breathing and the occasional car going by outside the window being the only things to break the silence. 

"I love you," Jack whispered to Bitty's sleeping figure, still laying peacefully on Jack's chest. It was the overwhelming thought in his mind as Bitty made a contented noise in his sleep, eyelids fluttering.

But, naturally, Jack's thoughts drifted back to their future, to the ring he'd hidden in a microwavable dinner box in the back of the freezer (it was Lardo's idea-- that box was the one thing in Jack's apartment Bitty would never, _ever_ touch). 

"I'm going to ask you to marry me, someday. Soon." 

He paused.

"Marry me, Bitty."

The words cut through the stillness in the bedroom. It felt so right in Jack's mouth, like the words had been trapped on the tip of his tongue for years. _Marry me, Bitty. Bake pies in that kitchen forever and wake up with me every single morning and come to all my games--_

"I can hear you, you know."

Jack's gaze snapped down to look at Bitty, who was now looking back at him. 

"I-- um," Jack stuttered, his face growing red. "You weren't supposed to hear that." 

Bitty smiled, tilting his head up to press his lips to Jack's. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's...sweet."

Jack took a deep breath, humming as he kissed Bitty again. "I should get up." 

Bitty's eyes drifted over to the clock. "So should I, if I want to have breakfast ready by the time you get back." 

Bitty got out of bed first, stretching as he opened the blinds in the bedroom and put on the shirt Jack had left on the floor last night. 

He looked over his shoulder as he walked through the doorway, a sly smile on his face. "By the way-- if I were you, I'd try asking again after graduation. Maybe over dinner? Just a thought." 

He winked and then turned down the hall to go into the kitchen. 

And if Jack made reservations at Bitty's favorite restaurant that day for a particular date in June, well, then, that was just coincidence.


End file.
